The Very Oldest of Traditions
by blackefaeriequeene
Summary: A short one shot of a Mikaelson New Year's Eve with the one tradition that Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah have always done together throughout the years. Also features Kol, Freya, Marcel, Hayley and Hope. Rebel, Kolvina and Haylijah!


And, as the clock struck twelve, signalling the start of yet another year in their lengthy lives, Rebekah instinctively moved closer to Klaus and Elijah. They had established a tradition, one that had stood the test of time through their many years together, that on the third bell struck they would whisper a wish to the other and drink to ensure its fulfilment. The wish would not be heard, for it had to be spoken in the lowest murmur as a wish heard was a wish left unfulfilled. Rebekah had always wished for much the same over the course of these long years and over time they had be whittled down to a select few that were repeated year after year in the hope that one day they would come true. It was a tradition born of their travels in the early days, one that Nik had initially scoffed at for what did he need, he had absolute power, and one that Elijah had humoured until far later when they realised the value of a little, unspoken desire. To this day, Rebekah was certain that none of them had heard the others' wish but rather intrinsically knew what it was for in the early days, she found her petty wishes fulfilled within the week. But, as the years swept by she found herself older and wiser and less prone to the sort of wishes that her younger self had always asked for; now she asked for very little and nothing of the material sort.

However, she realised that this year was different as she looked around the room, one of her wishes had been fulfilled. She had her family. Kol was over there, dashing rogue that he was, dancing with Davina in a manner that was classically chivalrous even if their lips met once or twice. Freya was twirling little, not so little Hope around in a circle whilst Hayley watched on with a radiant, dazzling smile and tiny furtive glances towards Elijah as she waited for them to finish. Marcel, her darling Marcel, was stood to the side, whiskey in hand, as he watched the proceedings and her. She felt his gaze on her as she heard or did not hear Nik's wish which she knew was for nothing more than the love of his family, a sentiment that he had echoed since the birth of Hope. She watched as Elijah whispered to Nik, and though she could not hear she was certain Elijah's wish was for their family too as he had always been the one that had held the family together. She had everything she wanted today. How could she wish for more? Her family was together; they were happy for God's sake and Nik had eased up on Marcel after he had helped to save Hope. She had family, she had a love that would outlast time and that was enough for her. That was all she had ever wanted.

"Rebekah" Elijah moved closer to allow Rebekah to whisper in his ear. "It is your turn" He waited patiently as she moved closer. She could not think of another thing to ask when a thought struck. She had family and love.

Rebekah paused. Then, her mouth opened and she named the one thing that would make her happier than all the money in the world. "I wish for this stability and love to last for all eternity" Her voice was low and slightly choked up as she thought of the many years they had not been a family.

That was her only desire. That would they had today, in this moment, would last a thousand lifetimes and that they would always return to this state. She knew that peace between her family was impossible, they would bicker and argue all their lives, but she never wanted the love to fade, the love that had taken all their efforts to re-establish after centuries of it being worn down and broken. That the trust would remain unbroken and that they would always protect their family. She felt a glass being pressed into her hand, a subtle red wine by the smell, strong and bitter and watched as Nik and Elijah began the toast. "Wait a moment" She interrupted. Though they had promised always and forever it seemed unfair to exclude Kol and Freya from this moment. "Kol, Freya" She motioned them over and explained in haste the tradition. They were part of the family too and she would not have Kol feel excluded again. He had always been left out of their triumvirate, despite the very fact that he was her partner in crime and defender to the last. It was no wonder that he had felt left out and hard done by when the only family he had left him out in the cold far too long. And, Freya, she had lived without her family for centuries with the only wish of finding them, she was family too and deserved to be included. "Now, we can toast" Kol and Freya had exchanged wishes and so she motioned Elijah to begin. "But, this bit, everyone joins in and makes a toast. Elijah can go first, then Hayley, then Hope, then Nik, then Freya, then Kol, then Davina, then myself and Marcel" Rebekah quickly counted them off in her head as everyone is this room was family and so no one could be missed out.

"I toast to the happiness of our family" Elijah raised his glass and then sipped as did everyone in the room.

"I toast to our beautiful daughter Hope" Hayley smiled at her daughter.

"I toast to the best family" Hope kept it short and sweet as she sipped at her grape juice.

"I toast to the trust rebuilt in this family" Klaus clinked his glass with everyone.

"I toast to the family that have welcomed me" Freya's voice was slightly choked as she sipped on her wine.

"I toast to the lovely Davina Claire who has made me a better man, cliché though it may be" Kol looked at Davina with such love.

"I toast to Kol for showing me true love" Davina kissed Kol on the cheek.

"I toast to the love of this family and the love of Marcel Gerard who saw past the bitchy exterior' Rebekah squeezed Marcel's hand.

"I toast to my sire for finally letting me be with Rebekah and to Rebekah because I love her" Marcel raised his glass for the final time.

And, as the final bell pealed out in all its glory, Rebekah feels a sense of contentment wash over her as last year is over and the new year begins with the happiest of moments, a day where her family are united. There would be new beginnings, and even newer moments in this year and Rebekah was determined to make them memorable for the all the right reasons. They had suffered enough throughout the years, they had lost sight of the true meaning of family but this year would mark a happy turning point for a brighter, happier future. And, this can be explained no better than by her darling nice who was dashing from Nik to Elijah to herself, her golden hair whirling and ocean blue eyes sparkling, and who was the purest representation for their family.

 **A/N This is my first piece of published fanfiction. Please leave feedback and thank you for reading!**


End file.
